


When the full moon rises

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF, GP2 Series RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Fluff, Gen, Long, M/M, Multi, Professors, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Esteban is more than happy with his position as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor in Hogwarts. Especially so because the school's kind Headmaster Kimi has allowed Esteban's cousin Caio, a newly bitten werewolf, to come to the school as well.But not everyone is happy about it.
Relationships: Esteban Gutiérrez/Nico Hulkenberg, Jack Aitken/Caio Collet, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Mitch Evans/Stoffel Vandoorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Motorsport Secret Santa 2019





	When the full moon rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milklaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milklaren/gifts).



> I was so excited when I got the assignment and I totally got carried away with it! However, I do hope you like it :3  
> Besides the actual prompt itself, I've added some other stuff I figured you'd appreciate!  
> Merry christmas, pebble friend, ily <3  
> (ps: Caity has had a big influence on this too - I guess it won't be hard to figure out on which parts exactly)

They had known each other for a long time. 

Esteban had met Nico the day he arrived on Hogwarts, the smiley boy with the little round glasses babbling away at him while they stood waiting to go into the Great Hall. Este had been more than nervous, close to crying even from being surrounded by so many new faces and without the comfort of his own family there. The blonde boy must have noticed, for he scooted over from where he had been standing a few rows behind the Mexican and continued to happily talk away at him.

When they finally had been brought into the Great Hall, Nico had clutched Esteban's hand in his, now seeming nervous too, while Esteban just so desperately hoped they would be in the same house, so desperately hoped they’d have the chance to become friends

But they weren't, of course they weren't. Esteban got sorted into Hufflepuff, which he was happy with, but Nico got to be in Gryffindor. Esteban had still clapped for him, before looking down on his still empty plate while trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" A blonde boy next to him asked. Esteban shyly peeked up at him and shrugged a shoulder up.

"I'm fine." He muttered. The blonde boy didn't seem sure, but then held out his hand.

"I'm Stoffel." He introduced himself. Esteban smiled, shaking the other boy's hand.

"I'm Esteban."

~~~

Even though they weren't in the same house, Nico still seemed intent on befriending Esteban, the two sitting together during most of the breaks and shared classes.

This went on for the remainder of their school years. Esteban was very close to Nico, and to their two other friends, the Hufflepuff boy Este had also met on the first day, and a Gryffindor boy called Mitch who Stoffel had been crushing after since their Fifth year. 

Sometimes, Esteban felt out of place with them. Stoffel, while calm, seemed to have a lot of friends around the school, joking around with almost anyone while also being one of the most caring people Esteban had ever met.

Mitch on the other hand, was the life of any party, his naturally cheeky and flirtatious manner meaning he could talk himself out of any situation.

Nico was like the perfect mix between the two of them, calm and caring but wild and flirty at the same time.

Esteban sometimes feared he had no place with them, but his three friends always made sure he knew he belonged with them.

Esteban had, funnily enough, shown a great affinity to duelling from a young age. Despite his shy nature, he grasped spells and charms easily and even won duels from much older students. Therefore no one was surprised when after they graduated, Esteban was offered the position as Defence against the Dark Arts Professor by newly appointed Headmaster Kimi.

Esteban had wanted to decline at first, he had promised Nico, Stoff and Mitch to travel around the globe first, and he would have to cancel those plans in order to take the position.

But as fate would have it, the others were offered positions in and around Hogwarts too. Nico, who had always been drawn to creatures, and had more than once brought in creatures to the dorm he had shared with Mitch, had been asked to fulfill the position of Care of Magical Creatures Professor bow that Kimi had moved on to Headmaster. 

Stoffel, who had almost more than excelled in Herbology, had been ecstatic when he learned he could become the Herbology Professor and work with his precious plants to his heart's content.

Mitch, who had been great in literally any subject but had always been too energetic and too easily distracted to like school, had taken the opportunity to start a bar in Hogsmeade, still close to his friend's - and to Stoffel, who had been his boyfriend for over two years now - but not within the confines of the castle.

They were all happy, Esteban was happy, but then things got so much more complicated.

~~~~

"Guti…" a soft voice sniffled, accompanied by some soft knocks to the door of Esteban's quarters. Esteban immediately rushed to open it, drawing his cousin into his arms.

"What is wrong Caio?" Esteban whispered, guiding the 15 year old into his room and making him sit on the sofa. Caio tried to form words, but only a sob came out. Esteban brought the boy into his side, kissing the top of his head.

“It’s okay, just let it out first.” he soothed, rubbing his hand over Caio’s back. He muttered comfortingly as Caio continued to sniffle and wipe tears off his cheeks. His young cousin eventually peeked up at him, his eyes wide and slightly embarrassed.

“We had to work in pairs for Herbology, a-and no one wanted to work with me again…” he hiccuped. “A-and professor Vandoorne ended up helping me, but it’s not the same…” he tried to explain. Esteban was glad Stoffel was so considerate of his cousin, but he had just hoped some of the students would have been too. In all, Esteban was slightly disappointed in them. There were more than a few good kids in Caio’s year, and he had hoped that by now, Caio would have made some friends.

The youngster had come to Hogwarts only a few months ago, at the start of his Fourth Year and Esteban was happy to have him here, although the circumstances were devastating.

“Maybe you can try to work with Enzo during my class tomorrow? He is nice and I’m sure he won’t mind.” he said kindly. Enzo was quiet and shy like Caio, his best friend his pet chinchilla he called Toad (somehow Headmaster Kimu had deemed Toad to fit within the Hogwarts rules of only allowing cats, toads and owls as pets) and his older brother Pietro, who was very protective of him. Caio nodded hesitantly, nibbling his bottom lip a little before tiredly wiping at his eyes and yawning.

“How are you feeling?” Esteban asked softly when the boy blinked up at him. “Did the scratch on your stomach heal?” he added. Caio nodded, sagging against his cousin a little more.

“Yes, Mister Vettel gave me a cream for it. It will scar but not too badly.” Caio muttered. Esteban held him a little more tightly.

“I’ll make sure to ask Lewis for the Wolfsbane for next month,just to be sure he doesn't forget” he said. Caio nodded dejectedly, his bottom lip starting to tremble once more.

“I just want to be normal…” he sobbed. Esteban felt his own eyes fill with tears too, and quickly gathered the boy in his arms again. 

“I know honey, I know…” he whispered. He still remembered the day he had heard Caio had been bitten by a werewolf as if it had been yesterday. The young boy had been shunned by his parents instantly, and Esteban had not hesitated to take the boy under his wing. He had been more than relieved when Headmaster Räikkönen had allowed the boy to come to Hogwarts, knowing full well he couldn't blame schools for shunning werewolfs, even when they were as young and fragile as Caio.

"Hey, Nico told me he got some bowtruckles for your next classes, wanna go check them out already? He has been insisting on having me play with that pesky little niffler too." Esteban asked, getting up. Caio had a real knack for getting along with whatever strange creature Nico brought along, and it always seemed to bring him great joy.

"Molly is adorable!" Caio gasped, already seeming happier as he clumsily tugged on his cloak. Esteban chuckled and wrapped an arm around him.

"Molly stole Headmaster's ring yesterday, you should have seen his face." Esteban chuckled as they moved down the halls and out onto the school grounds. Caio giggled too.

"I'm Kimi doesn't mind, he carries creatures around more often than not." He answered, and it was very true.

Nico gave them a little wave as they neared, the German leaning in to kiss Este's cheek and ruffling Caio's hair.

"I thought you wouldn't come anymore." Nico said to Esteban as Caio already ran ahead to greet the new bowtruckles. 

"Of course I had to, you would have annoyed me endlessly if I hadn't." Esteban muttered, smiling as Nico pulled him into a side hug.

"How is he?" Nico asked as they both watched Caio giggle, bowtruckles already climbing on to his arms and into his hair.

"Good, considering everything. He is just very concerned over not making friends." Esteban explained. "He had to work alone on a Herbology project. He came to me after.. he was crying and I just…" Esteban sighed and shrugged his shoulders, unsure what to say.

"It will be alright. He is a cute kid, I'll make sure to pair him up with someone nice tomorrow." He answered.

The peace and quiet was disturbed when a round, fluffy being climbed onto Nico's shoulder, curiously sniffing in Esteban's direction.

"Hello Molly." Esteban muttered, cautiously holding out his hand for the brown-black niffler to sniff. The niffler quickly used the hand to climb from Nico's shoulder onto Esteban's, the Mexican wincing a little and quickly picking the creature off to hold in his arms instead.

"Little trouble maker." Esteban whispered, holding the niffler upside down and shaking her a little, an array of coins and shiny things falling out of her pouch. He put the now grumpy niffler on the floor, Nico sorting through the mess on the floor to get back some of his belongings but letting Molly take back the rest.

They now walked over to where Caio was still fussing over the bowtruckles, the smallest of the lot seeming happy enough to sit in the boy's hair.

"Professor Hülkenberg! I'm here for my detention!" A voice suddenly called out. Esteban and Nico both turned and saw Jack, a Sixth Year student and a Hufflepuff like Caio, walk over.

"Ah yes, hello Jack." Nico nodded, gesturing him closer. Esteban frowned a little. Jack was a good student, and he had never had to punish him before.

"It's not really a detention." Nico chuckled. "He wanted to see the bowtruckles too, the Sixth years don't work with them this year, but he always calls it detention." Nico muttered. Jack beamed up at them as he came closer.

"Oh hello Professor." He greeted Esteban. "Is it true you have a Bogart for tomorrow's class?" He instantly asked excitedly. Esteban chuckled.

"It is true. Do I want to know how you found out?" He asked, Jack only giving him a sheepish smile in return.

"Caio is already with the bowtruckles, but go join him by all means." Nico said, pointing at the younger boy a bit further away. Jack nodded.

"He's your cousin, right professor?" Jack asked. Guti nodded.

"He is. He's also new here, so be nice to him." He answered. Jack nodded and walked over to Caio, who seemed a little frazzled to have another student join him.

"There is one in your hair." Jack said as greeting, but made no move to scoop the bowtruckle out of Caio's messy hair. Caio blushed lightly.

"It's okay, he is a little guy, even compared to the others." He said. Jack chuckled, holding his finger close to the small bowtruckle and grinning when the creature grabbed at the digit a little.

"They are adorable, huh?" Jack remarked while Caio was trying not to blush profusely. 

"Uhuh very cute." He muttered shyly in answer. Jack eyed him for a moment.

"Me and some friends are going to Hogsmeade this weekend, wanna come with?" He asked. Caio's eyes widened.

"I… really?" He whispered in disbelief. Jack bumped their shoulders together.

"Sure, as cousin of our DADA professor you must be able to give us some info about upcoming assignments, no?" He said. When Caio's face fell instantly, Jack quickly placed a hand on his arm.

"I was joking. Seriously, I would like for you to join us.” he said softly, squeezing Caio’s wrist. Caio glanced back at Esteban.

“You can go, I signed your permission slip for Hogsmeade last week.” he said softly. Caio smiled and turned back to Jack.

“I’d like to.” he whispered. Jack grinned, standing up and offering Caio his hand.

“Cool! Now how about we make sure there are no bowtruckles on you trying to hitch a ride into the castle?” he said with a chuckle, carefully plucking the little creatures off of Caio.

Meanwhile, Hulk had guided Esteban over to sit next to the enclosure holding a hurt hippogriff Nico had found in the Forbidden Forest. For a hippogriff, the being was surprisingly gentle and affectionate, and had been easy to tame. It came jogging over now too, one of his wings still dragging after it a little as the hippogriff nipped at Nico’s hair with his beak. 

“Hello there.” Nico chuckled, patting the hippogriff’s cheek before throwing him a threat, the hippogriff sauntering off again quickly after.

“Are you coming with me to the Three Broomsticks tonight? Mitch promised us free butterbeer.” Nico said. Esteban hummed.

“Sure, if Caio is okay that is.” he said. Nico smiled.

“Of course. Little cousins come first.” he said. Esteban smiled.

“Thank you for being so understanding about it all. And for not shunning Caio even though he’s… you know.” he mumbled. Nico wrapped an arm around his shoulder, hugging him close.

“Of course. I’ve known you for what? 15 years now? Of course I’ll stick by you, and Caio, you are like family.” Nico said softly, his eyes soft and tender. Esteban smiled shakily and leaned in to press a kiss to Nico’s cheek.

“Thank you, Hulk.” he muttered, using the German’s nickname from when they had been younger.

“You’re welcome, Guti.” 

~~~~

“Este! There you are you amazing dork!” Mitch greeted loudly from behind the bar as Esteban entered the Three Broomsticks, Mitch’s bar and his pride and joy. Esteban rolled his eyes but leaned over the bar to kiss Mitch’s cheek, the Kiwi wizard enthusiastically patting at his cheek. 

“Here you go, the others are sitting at the usual table. I’ll be joining you shortly.” Mitch said, pushing a butterbeer towards Esteban. Esteban nodded at him before taking the mug and walking to the round table in the far off corner, where Nico and Stoffel were already talking quietly. Esteban sat down in between them, Stoffel leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek in greeting too.

“How is Caio?” Stoffel asked. Esteban shrugged.

“He was a bit bummed after not having anyone to work with today, but he just talked to Jack when we were looking at Nico’s bowtruckles.” Esteban explained.

“Oh, Jack is a great kid!” Stoffel said. “Shame he isn’t in the same year as Caio, but I’ll make sure to have him work with Enzo next time. Enzo’s a bit shy too, so maybe they can help each other.” he added. Esteban squeezed Stoff’s hand, smiling as he had had exactly the same plan.

“Thank you.” 

Mitch now joined them too, draping himself against Stoffel’s side and pressing a kiss to the Herbology professor’s lips. Esteban wrinkled his nose up a little, glancing at Nico who pulled a similar face.

“Oh don’t be so jealous.” Mitch huffed at them, sticking out his tongue at them before drawing Stoffel into an even deeper kiss.

“Stop it, there could be students here.” Esteban chuckled at the couple. Nico, having left the table unnoticed, returned with fire whiskey, winking at Esteban who pulled a face at the drink, knowing he didn’t take alcohol well. 

“I’ll carry you home.” Nico promised him teasingly, making Esteban roll his eyes but then down the drink.

Nico did have to support Esteban as they headed back to the castle, Stoffel staying in Mitch’s apartment above the bar for some private time. Esteban was comfortably tipsy, giggling slightly as Nico dragged him up the stairs and to the Mexican’s chambers.

“Don’t leave, Nico…” Esteban whined as the German deposited him on the bed. The German chuckled.

“Why not?” he asked, sitting down on the edge. Esteban pouted.

“Need someone to keep me warm.” he sighed, drawing Nico on top of him. The blonde wizard chuckled almost nervously, bracing himself over Esteban and nudging their noses together. 

“Keep you warm how?” he whispered. Esteban only smiled and wordlessly tugged him down into a deep kiss. It wasn’t the first time they had done anything like this. It got lonely in the castle for both of them, and they were familiar enough with each other to be able to spend the night and to not be awkward about it afterwards.

“Please Nico…” Esteban whimpered as Nico undressed him slowly, kissing all the exposed tan skin he could reach. Nico shushed him, rolling the Mexican onto his stomach and pressing up against his back. 

Everything was slow and sensual, and had Esteban not known fully well that Nico saw him as just a friend, he would have called it making love, the German whispering sweet nothings in his ear as the Mexican moaned and shuddered under his touch. 

“Okay?” Nico whispered into his skin after, the two men still laying tangled together in the mess of sheets.

“Perfect.” Esteban tiredly whispered in return, pressing a last kiss to Nico’s lips before falling asleep with his head on Nico’s chest.

~~~

When Esteban woke up, he was still comfortably cuddled into Nico, the German breathing deeply as he still slept soundly. Esteban sighed and nuzzled closer to the other man, smiling as he felt Nico start to wake up and nuzzle his cheek.

"Morning gorgeous." Nico muttered groggily, pressing a kiss to Esteban's neck. Esteban hummed and quietly carded his fingers through Nico's, just savouring the moment. It didn't happen very often that they ended in bed together, and when they did, Esteban didn't want it to end.

The peace and quiet was interrupted as Stoffel barged into the room.

"Esteban you're gonna be late for you bog-oh hello Nico." Esteban did not like the smug look on the Belgium's face as Stoffel wiggled his eyebrows at them. 

"Stop it." Esteban huffed, throwing a pillow at Stoffel's head.

"Fine, but just know you're gonna be late for your Boggart lesson if you don't get up now." Stoffel said with a shrug. Esteban shot up, cursing as he fell out of the bed and hopped over to where his clothes laid strewn over the floor.

"Jesus, please warn me next time." Stoffel groaned, swiveling around. Nico, having calmly gotten up from the bed and not even bothering to cover himself, scoffed.

"You've seen dicks before, calm down." He sighed, moving to get dressed as well. 

"You want to come too? If you're free of course." Esteban asked Nico and Stoff. Stoff shrugged.

"I have the pleasure of teaching first year's about mandrakes now, sadly." He said.

"I'm free, I'll come with you." Nico piped up. Esteban smiled and nodded, beckoning him along. The two of them ran up to Esteban’s classroom, both still giddy as they kept brushing their hands together, soft looks being exchanged between the two of them.

They met one of the other professors, Professor Wolff, who gave Charms, in the hall, talking to Professor Binotto, who taught Transfiguration. The two men seemed to have been in an argument, Professor Binotto’s normally kind face now furrowed and angry.

“Everything all right?” Nico asked, the two of them only slowing down slightly. Esteban stayed behind Nico a little. He had never liked Professor Wolff a lot, and he always had a distinctly uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw the man.

“Nothing to concern you.” Professor Wolff spoke strongly, wiping at his eyes. The sunlight from outside reflected strongly on the rings he was wearing on his right hand and almost blinded Esteban. “Move along.” Wolff added sharply when Nico and Esteban didn’t walk away immediately. Nico shrugged, taking Esteban’s hand and pulling him along again.

“Someone should remove that stick that is metres up his ass.” Nico muttered in Esteban’s ear as they walked up the last flight of stairs. 

“Morning professors.” an amused voice piped up when they arrived at the classroom. The boy who had spoken, Juan, was trying not to laugh while his best friend and sidekick Jüri was sleepily leaning into his side.

“You better behave, Correa, or I won’t let you work together with mister Vips anymore.” Esteban threatened teasingly, waving his wand to open the classroom door and entering. Hulk sauntered after him, teasingly ruffling up Juan’s hair in passing.

“How is Caio?” Jack asked meanwhile, popping up at Esteban’s desk.

“He’s doing well.” Esteban said with a smile. “He is looking forward to going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with you.” he added. Jack grinned widely, wanting to say more, but then Mick, one of Jack’s closest friends, was already whisking him off again to their desks in the far corner of the room.

“There is no need to sit down, guys!” Esteban called. “We have a practical exercise today.” he said, waving his wand and making all the tables move to the sides of the classroom to make space. He waved his wand once more and a heavy, old cabinet came sliding to the front of the room.

“Everyone line up please.” Esteban said, not having to even speak loudly before the students already filed neatly in front of him, while Nico sat on one of the tables near the window, seeming curious too.

“Today, I have a Boggart for you to work with. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?” Esteban asked, walking closer to the students and straightening his robes a little. Jack raised his hand.

“A non-being which turns into the viewer’s worst fear.” He said. Esteban smiled.

“Well done, 5 points to Hufflepuff. Now can anyone tell me what the defense against Boggarts is?”

“Nah, it’s too riddikulus to speak of.” Callum piped up, earning a swat to the back of the head from Mick.

“I should detract 5 points from Ravenclaw for that remark, but I think Mick hit hard enough to not have to do that.” Esteban chuckled, before going in on the explanation of the spell.

Eventually, he deemed his students ready and asked them to form a line. No one seemed to want to go first, but eventually, Mick simply shoved Callum forward. Esteban gave the young Ravenclaw student a supportive smile.

“It’s okay, I’m here if you need help.” Esteban promised, “Now, wand at the ready.” he added. With a wave of his wand, the door of the closet slowly opened, and a clown stepped out. Callum squeaked and stumbled backwards a little, but Esteban nudged him forward again.

“The spell, Callum, make him into something you can laugh about.” Esteban encouraged. Callum took a deep breath, straightening up, and then yelled ‘Riddikulus’.

The Boggart changed into a dog wearing a clown’s hat, the mut barking and running after his own tail as Callum started to giggle. Esteban grinned proudly, and then called the next boy forward.

The next students all did well, spiders, snakes and other terrifying things passing by before quickly being turned into something funny again. Jack was one of the last to step forward, seeming nervous, and Esteban stepped closer, ready to intervene if needed.

The boggart turned into fire, rapidly spreading over the floor while Jack whimpered and stumbled away, dropping his wand. Esteban quickly stepped in front of the boy, drawing the Boggart's attention. 

Esteban biggest fear has always been his friends rejecting him, and Nico knew about it, so he had nothing to hide. But when he stepped in front of Jack, the raging fire did not turn into one of his friends telling him what a disappointment was.

It turned into a young, dark haired boy, shackled to a wall and whimpering softly, head downturned. Esteban’s heart seemed to skip a beat, instantly realising what he was looking at.

His little cousin, in Azkaban, being tortured for being a werewolf - something he had no power over. Esteban was so surprised that he was unsure what to do, unsure how to react. None of the others had probably realised the boy shackled to the wall was Caio, and Nico intervened before they realised, stepping in front of the Boggart.

The German’s Boggart were his creature’s being hurt, but he made quick work of it, yelling ‘riddikulus’ before waving his wand again, the Boggart being forced back into the closet, which locked tightly. 

“I think that is all for today, students, you’re dismissed.” Nico called as Esteban fell to his knees, breathing heavily. “Jack, stay please.” he added, the young Hufflepuff still seeming fazed too. 

The students quietly left, while Nico knelt next to Esteban, pulling him into his arms as the Mexican was still trembling.

“It’s okay, that will never happen Esteban. I promise.” he whispered as Esteban let out a strangled noise.

“Why would Caio have to go to Azkaban?” Jack spoke up in a small voice, the young student having wrapped his cloak around him as he still stared at where the fire, and then Caio, had been earlier. Esteban stared at him, eyes wide.

“I-” he stuttered, before shaking his head. “No reason.” 

~~~~

Two weeks later, full moon was fast approaching again. Caio was restless, staying in Esteban’s quarters more often than not as he was plagued by nightmares. His friendship with Jack and a few of the other boys had blossomed, something Esteban was grateful for, but he definitely didn’t mind Caio needing him either. 

“Are you ready to go?” Esteban said as he got some old blankets. Caio stood a bit lost in the middle of the room, looking out the window to where the sun was setting quickly.

“Y-yeah.” Caio whispered with a sigh, wrapping his own cloak around himself. Esteban walked over to wrap an arm around Caio’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of his cousin’s head as they both headed down the hall towards the Shrieking Shack. Caio was very quiet, staying very close to Esteban’s side and holding his hand as they walked down the halls.

“Where are you going?” a voice piped up as they were almost outside. Caio squeaked when he saw it was Jack who was walking over. Esteban gave the boy a smile.

“It’s nothing that should concern you, Jack, go back to the Great Hall, I heard there is pudding.” he spoke softly. Jack bit his bottom lip.

“It’s almost full moon.” he blurted out. Caio went rigid, trying to hide himself in Esteban’s side, while Esteban was at a loss for words.

“Whatever you think you know, you can’t tell anyone.” Esteban said, protectively shielding Caio.

“I-I- I really don’t mind.” Jack called after them when Esteban made to guide Caio away. “My uncle was a werewolf. They are not the monsters they are made out to be.” Jack muttered. Caio sniffled and shyly peeked up at him.

“I still really want to be your friend.” Jack whispered, eyes wide. Caio smiled shakily.

“I’d really like that too.” he answered hoarsely. Jack hesitated, eying Esteban, but then rushed forward to pull Caio into a tight hug. Caio sniffled and clutched on tightly, a small smile on his face.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Caio promised, pulling away as Esteban got restless behind them. "Promise me you won't follow us… you shouldn't see what I- what I become." Caio added. Jack seemed to want to object, but then sighed and nodded.

"Okay." He muttered. "See you tomorrow." He stayed standing in the same place as Caio and Esteban left, having to rush now to reach the Shrieking Shack in time.

Nico was already waiting for them at the entrance, giving Caio a gentle pat on the cheek. 

"I'll let you in when he's changed." Esteban said. It was part of the arrangement, either Nico, Stoffel or Mitch being with them too, just as extra security. But Esteban never allowed them see Caio changed, since it was a painful and terrible process.

"Of course, we're here for you honey." Nico said, directing the last part at Caio, who nodded wearily.

"Come on." Esteban gently told his cousin, urging him into the room and closing the door behind them. 

"Esteban." Caio sobbed frightendly, clutching on to the man with all his might. "P-please I don't want to… I don't want to…" he rambled, crying harshly. Esteban felt tears welling up in his eyes too, but all he could do was hold the boy as the moonlight started to filter into the room.

Caio let out a wail as the transformation started, crawling back and away from Esteban, not wanting to accidentally hurt him with his sharpening nails. Esteban felt bile rise in his throat from the sickening snaps and tears as Caio body elongated, curled over slightly and sprouted hair all over.

When it was over, Caio stayed huddled close to the floor, whimpering and whining in pain still. Esteban got up from the floor, wiping some tears he hadn't known he had cried off his cheeks before knocking on the door to let Nico know he could come in.

The German came in cautiously, wand at the ready, but calmed when he saw Caio had wobbled over to Esteban and pressed up against his legs.

"Hiya darling." Nico whispered, gently stroking Caio's head. The werewolf whimpered but nuzzled into the touch, eyes closing. Esteban smiled tiredly at the movement, heading over to the mattress in the corner and sitting down.

"Come on Caio, rest a little." Esteban said softly. Caio jogged over, flopping down on the mattress and resting his head on his cousin's lap. Esteban patted the wolf's head lightly, sighing as Nico sat down next to him and pulled him close.

"Everything's okay." Nico whispered, gently stroking Caio's muzzle. 

"Thank god for wolfsbane, huh?" Nico whispered, kissing Esteban's temple. Esteban gave him a watery smile and nodded, gently continuing to pat Caio's fur.

They all settled into silence, the only sound Caio's slight whimpers as his body still hurt. 

There was a knock on the door and everyone tensed, Esteban eying the door wearily.

"Nico…" he muttered, gesturing the German with him. Caio whined at the loss of contact with both men, but Nico quickly turned to throw his cloak over him, the scent calming him once more.

Nico and Esteban neared the door, wands at the ready as they slowly opened it. It was Jack who stumbled in, gasping in pain. Nico caught the boy, slowly settling him on the floor.

"What happened?" Esteban asked worriedly. There was some blood on Jack's temple, and he seemed a bit dazed, as if someone had hit him over the head with something heavy.

"Caio is not safe, you need to get him out of here." Jack wheezed out. "I heard them. They'll blame him." He added more frantically. Esteban frowned.

"What do you mean, Caio is right he-" he hadn't finished his sentence yet before there was a bright flash of light and Esteban was thrown forward and out of the room. He groaned and tried to get up, but sharp pain in his legs and lower back stopped him. He looked up to see Nico bracing over Jack, having shielded him from whatever had caused the explosion.

“Caio…” Esteban wheezed out, scrambling to turn around even though his whole body hurt. “Caio!” he yelled louder when he saw there was a hole in the wall behind them, through which he could see a retreating figure running to the lake, only to stop and turn and howl at something approaching him.

“Caio… no…” Esteban choked out, before the pain got the best of him and he lost consciousness.

When he came to, he was resting in one of the beds in the hospital wing, Sebastian, Hogwarts' nurse, came over and handed him a glass of water.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. Esteban drank a few sips before tensing.

“Caio… Where is Caio…” he whispered hoarsely, sitting up. A second pair of hands came to rest on his shoulders, and Esteban realised Nico had been sitting on the chair next to his bed.

“Easy, don’t hurt yourself.” Nico whispered worriedly. The German looked exhausted, dark bags under his eyes, but still offered Esteban a gentle smile.

"Caio…" Esteban whispered hoarsely. Nico sighed, brushing some tears off Esteban's cheeks.

"We don't know where he is." He muttered. Esteban let out a strangled cry and tried to get up, but Nico stopped him. 

"Relax Esteban, you need to listen." Nico said urgently. Sebastian stepped forward, giving Esteban a flask of something sickly green.

"Drink this, it will strengthen you." He said softly, fingers brushing through Esteban's hair to soothe him as Esteban dutifully sipped from the potion. 

"Jack?" He asked Nico cautiously. Nico smiled.

"Jack is okay, he had a headache but he is up and running again. He doesn't remember what happened though, or who hit him." He explained. Esteban sighed. 

"I need to go look for Caio." He whispered again, desperately fighting against Nico's hold as he tried to get up.

"Just a moment, Esteban." A muttered voice spoke up. Headmaster Kimi walked in, followed by Potions Professor Lewis. Esteban sank back into the pillows, eying Kimi wearily as the Headmaster sat down on the chair Nico had occupied before.

"It seems someone from the staff had something to do with the disappearance of Caio, and caused the bite on Professor Binotto's neck." Kimi spoke. Esteban shot up.

"B-bitemark? Really it wasn't Caio, h-he took the Wolfsbane and-" Esteban stammered. Lewis nodded.

"I can vouch for that, I was present every time Caio took the potion." He confirmed, before turning to Sebastian with a shy smile, muttering something in the man's ear that had him giggle. Nico frowned.

"Mattia wasn't with us yesterday, where did they find him?" He asked. Kimi sighed.

"Well I was getting to that, before I was interrupted." Kimi muttered, pushing the top of his robes apart a little, revealing a small, brown, beaked face. It really wasn't uncommon for the Care of Magical Creatures turned Headmaster to be carrying creatures around - really Esteban could also see the tiny bowtruckle peeking up at him from Kimi's breast pocket - but this particular creature was very familiar.

"Molly!" Nico gasped, instantly scooping up his niffler. "There you are finally." He muttered, looking the little niffler over.

"She's a smart little thing, or just a true niffler." Kimi muttered. "I found her wandering around the shrieking shack when I went to see what had happened, and she found something." Kimi said, tickling the underside of Molly's chin. Molly squeaked grumpily, but then reached into her pouch and retrieved something silver. 

Kimi took it from her, although Molly was reluctant to let go of it, and held it up.

"It's a ring..?" Nico said, not understanding. Esteban gasped.

"Toto…" he muttered. Kimi hummed.

"Is seems that we unfortunately can't trust our Charms professor any longer. He is detained in the dungeons at the moment, Stoffel and Mitch guarding together with Nico's hippogriff-" Nico let out an amused noise as he knew how terrified Mitch was of any creature taller than him. "-but he won't tell us where Caio is." Kimi finished, stern look thrown at Nico for interrupting him once more. 

"Why did he do it?" Seb asked. "Why hurt a child?" He seemed as upset and angry as Esteban felt. Caio spend a lot of time in the hospital wing after Full moons, so the nurse had gotten to know the young man really well. And Esteban was glad his cousin had another ally.

"He wants to be Headmaster. He has always resented me for getting it, and hated me and werewolves for-" the name 'Valtteri' hung unsaid in the air, the story waiting for another day. Kimi shook his head "He thought that by making it seem like the werewolf I allowed to reside at the school bit a professor, the Ministry would want to see me removed. I think he meant for the bitten professor to be either you or Nico, but Mattia tried to intervene. I think he was protecting himself in a way, his son was bitten a few years back." Kimi explained, absentmindedly patting the tiny bowtruckle in his breast pocket.

"The bite in Mattia's neck was not from Caio, I can assure you, but from an animagus wolf - Toto's animagus form." Lewis spoke up. Esteban visibly relaxed.

"I-I need to look for Caio. He ran into the Forbidden Forest, I'll look for him." Esteban whispered. "He's always so scared and disoriented after a full moon, I need to be there." He said, stubbornly sitting up and swinging his legs of the side of the bed. Kimi gestured Lewis over, the Brit only stopping to flirt with Seb long enough to hand Esteban a vial. 

"It will strengthen you." He said. Esteban nodded gratefully, downing the vial's contents before turning to Nico.

"Will you help you?" He asked. Nico smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Esteban's forehead.

"Of course."

~~~

It took hours, but eventually, they found him. Esteban was the first to spot Caio. The young man was laying face down on the ground, shivering in the cold air. Esteban almost tore off his own cloak and wrapped it around him, pulling Caio into his arms as he started to cry.

"Ssh, I've got you baby." Esteban whispered as Caio groaned and wiggled in his arms, seeming terrified. He sluggishly blinked his eyes open, his breathing shallow as he looked up at Esteban.

"I-I didn't do it… I promise Este, I-" he started to ramble, breathing hiccuping. Esteban held him tightly.

"I know darling, I know." He whispered over and over again. He explained in hushed whispered that they all knew this had been Toto's doing - that the man had acted out of spite in an effort to get Kimi to give up his Headmaster position, that throwing werewolves under the bus was just an added bonus for him. Caio only cried harder, the tension finally falling off him as he realised he would not be blamed.

Nico had heard them cry and had jogged over, sighing in relief when he realised Caio was safely cradled in Esteban's arms. He took off his own cloak too, wrapping it around the two men, but otherwise kept his distance.

"Este…" Caio sniffled eventually. "T-thank you for everything. For taking me in a-and for not shunning me…" he sniffled, cuddling closer to his cousin. Esteban gently stroked his hair.

"Of course darling, of course." He whispered, before finally getting up and lifting Caio into his arms.

Once they got back to the castle, it was all a blur of people fussing over Caio, trying to get him out of Esteban's arms to properly check him over, but the youngster refused to let go of his cousin. 

Eventually, Sebastian managed to convince Caio to lay down in the hospital wing, the German gently stroking his hair as he fed him a potion. Esteban was meanwhile pulled into a bone crushing hug by Stoffel and Mitch, who both fussed over him, Stoffel by hugging him and smoothing his hair back, while Mitch tried to sneak him a flask of firewhiskey that Esteban politely declined.

They fussed over Nico equally intensely, the German smiling in amusement but hugging them close. Before Esteban could stop them, the two wandered over to Caio, sitting on the edge of the bed. Esteban didn't have to worry however, as Caio seemed to like having them over and even giggled at a remark Mitch made.

Jack had slipped into the Hospital wing too, seeming relieved to find Caio in one piece and impulsively leaning in to press a kiss against the younger boy’s temple. Mitch’s cheeky grin immediately widened, and Esteban knew the two youngster were in for some teasing.

"Esteban." Nico spoke up gently, tugging on the man's wrist to swirl him around. Esteban sighed as he looked up at the German, before hugging him tightly, burying his face in Nico's shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispered shakily, smiling lightly as Nico pressed a kiss to his temple. Esteban moved back a little to look up at the German again, brushing his fingers lightly over his cheek, before leaning in yo bring their lips together in a light kiss. Nico let out a soft noise and then kissed back, arms wrapping around Esteban's waist to hold him close.

"Now now, there are children present." A soft voice spoke up, and when Esteban and Nico pulled away from each other, they could see a quick hand movement of Kimi as he walked in, the blanket Caio had been laying under moving up to cover the boy's eyes, causing Caio to giggle and wrestle it away again. 

Kimi walked over, a small smile on his lips, and gently put the little bowtruckle that often hitched rides on his cloak onto the boy's outstretched hand and then ruffling his hair.

"What will happen to Toto now?" Mitch asked, looking up at the Headmaster. Kimi sighed.

"He'll be brought to the ministry for questioning." He muttered. "I'm not sure what they'll do to him, but he won't be returning to Hogwarts." Kimi added.

"So we're now one Charms Professor short?" Sebastian muttered. Kimi nodded.

"Maybe you can do it, Mitch." Stoffel said, nudging his partner. Mitch chuckled and shook his head.

"I prefer to use a different kind of charms in my bar, thank you very much." He teased. Kimi cleared his throat.

"The position is filled already, actually." He said, a wry smile on his face. Esteban sighed, a small smile coming onto his lips.

"Valtteri." He said simply, and Kimi nodded, eyes downcast.

"Yes, Valtteri."

~~~~~~

A few months later, everything had settled back down again. Nico had gotten back to begging Kimi to let him get a dragon egg, and Kimi had been declining, although everyone knew he wanted one too. 

Nico and Esteban were still seeing each other, although they were taking it slow, and when more than happy to spend time together. Caio spend time with them too, getting along splendidly with Nico over their shared love for creatures, and often brought Jack along too. Esteban still hadn’t been able to get Caio to explain what Jack was to him, but judging from the soft and shy looks the two shared - it was more than just friendship.

Stoffel continued to be happy with his plants during the day, and in Mitch’s arms during the night, the two men having recently gotten engaged. Mitch was still his flirty self, but seemed to be so focused on the upcoming wedding he barely noticed any advances made to him when he was at work. 

Kimi stayed as Headmaster, the Ministry not even doubting the man, and still vowed to let Caio stay, and to protect the youngster. Molly the niffler had become a loyal sidekick to the headmaster, and Esteban was pretty sure that most of the trouble Molly caused was due to Kimi asking her to do so.

But a new situation had arrived, although not necessarily negative.

A situation called _Valtteri. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
